This is for All the Lonely People
by Ishuzu
Summary: My first Scrubs fic. First chap: Perry-ness! We'll play it by ear and see what comes next. And the results may be weird


Alright, this is my first Scrubs fic, and I hope you like. It's only the first chapter, and this first chapter is extremely short, but the others should be longer. Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I don't own Scrubs... or J.D. *sniffle*... or Perry *sniffle*... and so I'm basically writing about characters I'll never own... *bursts into tears*  
  
Tom: Damn caffeine addict  
  
Me: *stops sobbing long enough to strangle the air out of him screaming* ACCURSED DRUNK!! *and then goes back to sobbing in the corner*  
  
Tom: X_X  
  
I Had a Dream Last Night...  
  
"I want you, Perry," her chocolate eyes, usually so alert, full of worry and utter disgust, were now soft and full of need. He almost said nothing, did nothing, just stared. But, of course, that wasn't like him. He was Doctor Perry Cox.  
  
"Who... Who told you to say that?" He laughed nervously as her eyes unlocked from his for a second, surveying his body, "Was it Bambi? Barbie? Malcolm X?"  
  
"Nobody TOLD me to say it..." she stepped toward him and it became even more evident that they were alone in the waiting room outside intensive care, that the hospital was empty, dark, and deathly quiet...  
  
"I've even been trying to talk myself out of it. But I can't. I NEED you..." She lifted her delicate hand and let it trail from his shoulder to his chest. Suddenly, she had pulled him forward, their bodies touching, their lips an inch apart.  
  
"You sure are the forceful one, aren't cha, there?"  
  
She laughed, throwing her head back, her hair flowing lightly to her shoulder in a soft curtain, "Do you like it?"  
  
"KAAAAA!!" A thick gust of air was all Perry could manage to utter. Her small smile turned up in a hungry grin, and she closed the gap between their lips.  
  
When they pulled away, he reached up and ran his hand thoughtfully, and with much patience, through her hair, "Wow."  
  
"Thanks," she breathed, and began to lean forward again. But he turned his head slightly, stopping her in her tracks,  
  
"Uh... I can't say I'm not THUROUGHLY enjoying this but... what about..." His mind froze as he managed to slip around any nickname he would have called the younger surgeon, "Turk?"  
  
Carla turned her head away for a second and stated simply, "He wasn't the one." Her eyes met his again, energy and need crashing in them like lightning, "I want YOU, Perry." She pushed him backwards onto the soft black leather couch and slunk down beside him, "So, why don't we just quit pretending that we're only friends."  
  
He attempted one, last protest, "Last time I checked, we were bitter enemies..."  
  
"Perry, shut up!" was her retaliation, shortly before pulling him to her, and kissing him passionately.  
  
Well, that was that. If she wanted him, she wanted him. He had no problem with it! His hand slid from her shoulder to her waist, as her pulled her forward. She broke away for a moment, and he placed his lips on her neck-  
"DOCTOR COX!" Perry was so startled at the sound of his name, accompanied by his medical title, void of "that feels so good"; he fell out of his chair.  
  
"I'm SO glad that this has been SO fascinating that you chose to catch up on your sleep! What's wrong? Weekend slumber party kept you up too late?"  
  
Perry glared up at Doctor Kelso who stood over him, grinning like a week- old jack-o'-lantern. He DESPISED that man! He shook away the dream, the image of Carla sitting over him, the energy in her eyes, and ran his tongue over his teeth,  
  
"Aw, angry you weren't invited? Well, here's a heads-up, Sweetie Pie, the other girls don't like you. In short, you're an evil bitch that sucks fun from a room just by entering it... So why don't 'cha just finish your little speech and the rest of these low-lives can keep on kissin' your ass!" Perry stood abruptly and walked out of the room, knowing that Kelso wouldn't be able to finish his lecture any time soon.  
  
Well, if it was so important that he was being pulled from his patients to go, it was bullshit anyway.  
  
Finally, Perry made it out the door, and gasped for breath. That dream had REALLY caught him off guard. It had seemed so real... Her touch, her smile, her words...  
  
"I want you, Perry."  
  
Okay, so maybe not the most romantic thing ever, but he was a man, damnit, and liked it that way!  
  
Grinning, he saw a familiar face turn the corner and look at him with a "Here-we-go" expression.  
  
"'Lo, Doctor Cox," J.D. said monotonously, waiting for the humiliating nickname, waiting for the insult. But all he received was a grin a nod and a,  
  
"Sup, J.D.!"  
  
The young doctor stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face Perry, "WHAT did you just call me?!?!?"  
  
"Don't have the time, gotta go!" The elder smiled and dashed off toward the severe burns ward. J.D. only stared, his mouth hanging open in shear terror.  
  
"I'm hallucinating... Hallucinating... I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!" J.D. screamed like a teenage girl and took off down the opposite hallway. From the elevator, Perry grinned. He was in a good mood. So sue him.  
Me: Wow, that was pretty damn short! Uh-HUH! Okay, Carla and Perry may seem obscene to some of you, but those who WATCHED the show know he has a crush on her. They mention it and it's really funny.  
  
Tom: They're still gonna flame you  
  
Me: This will also contain other situations with other characters, but this one will continue. Hopefully,  
  
I'll be able to pull it off as successfully as the real show! ^^  
  
Tom: YOU WISH!!!  
  
Me: *sigh* The drunk is right.... but please review anyway.  
  
Tom: I AM NOT A DRUNK!!! *sucks back a margarita* 


End file.
